¡Minato!
by Oonigiri
Summary: Naruto & Hinata. Las personas como Hinata le caían muy bien a él. Por otro lado personas como Naruto, ante la visión de Hinata, no existían. Él era único.


**Título: **¡Minato!

**Pareja: **Naruto y Hinata.

**Derechos sobre Naruto:** Los personajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con la serie/manga _Naruto_, no me pertenecen.

_Espero os divierta._

_

* * *

**.**  
_

**¡Minato!**

_Por Oonigiri_

Las personas como Hinata le caían muy bien a él.

Antes, en su infancia, nunca se interesó por el cabello negro–azulado o los bonitos ojos claros de ella. Ni siquiera por la existencia del _byakugan_, técnica ninja a la que puso cuidado sólo hasta el día en que ella la usó para demostrar un carácter valeroso, escondido en su piel, pero que por él en adelante ella sacaría a flote las veces necesarias.

Quizá en su mente, mientras estaba en su entrenamiento con el gran maestro quien era Jiraiya, Naruto cuando cerraba sus ojos se imaginaba cómo estarían los demás. Pero por mucho que lo hiciera, nunca habría atinado ha trazar la preciosa silueta en la que Hinata había crecido.

Naruto era un joven, un hombre. Él, como alumno de un pervertido y con una mejor amiga para refutarlo, Sakura, quien siempre antes sus perversiones le ayudaba a retomar su postura, era algo imposible luego de volver a Konoha no admitir el atractivo cuerpo de Hinata.

Aún así, los sonrojos en los que se ahogaba la chica cada vez que se hallaba cerca de ella, eran acciones incomprensibles para él. Naruto, quien nunca llegó realmente a un punto concreto para encontrar la causa, sencillamente de manera ligera lo atribuía a la timidez propia de la personalidad de ella.

Por otro lado personas como Naruto, ante la visión de Hinata, no existían.

Él era único.

Él le gustaba. Y no en son de admiración (aunque ese sentimiento sí estaba presente al reconocer las fortalezas del rubio) porque las mariposas en el estomago no son para esos casos. Es para cuando, durante y desde el tiempo en que conoce a quien las hace surgir, cierras tus ojos y aparece la imagen de esa persona, piensas en cómo estará, en qué piensa, en qué le puedes ayudar… y en cuándo volverás a verle.

Todo ello lo pensó Hinata años anteriores cuando cerraba sus ojos cansada luego de sus antiguos entrenamientos con el equipo Ocho. Y todavía seguía así.

Pero de todas maneras que ambos a su modo se gustaran en ese tiempo, no evitó la fuerte descarga de dolor en la mejilla izquierda de Naruto; tan violenta que, al ahora Kage de la Aldea de Konoha, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer bruscamente sobre la madera.

Dio un quejoso gruñido, debido al daño en dos partes de su cuerpo (mejilla y trasero)

—Maldición —murmuró sobándose la porción de piel en su cara.

Hinata podría aún tener vestigios de su vieja tembladera al hablar, pero eso no era algo que actualmente le impidiera hablar claro y serio cuando así tenía que ser:

—¿Qué hace espiando en la sección de baños termales de mujeres, _Naruto-sama_?

Él elevó su rostro y Hinata vio como Naruto abría su boca y movía la mandíbula de lado a lado. Por lo visto el golpe fue bastante fuerte y al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a sentir su propio dolor en la mano derecha. Pero es que el sólo pensar que el rubio estaba ahí por…

—Yo no vine a eso, _cariño._ —Se quejó como un niño mimado realizando ahora un puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se levantó acercándose a Hinata apresuradamente y con sus azules ojos llenos de un faustoso brillo.

—¿Ah?... —pronunció sorprendida.

—Vine a buscarte—dijo el Hokage emocionado tomándole de los hombros—. ¡Minato dijo su primera palabra! ¡Me dijo mamá!

Largos segundos se tomaron a Hinata para procesar lo dicho por el rubio.

—Na…na…naru… —Y parecía como si le hubieran comido la lengua los ratones.

—¡Lo sé! ¿No te parece emocionante? En cuanto lo dijo tuve que venir a contártelo. —La sonrisa de Naruto no quería esfumarse de su rostro.

Hasta que:

—¿¡Lo dejaste solo? —preguntó-gritó Hinata—. Sabía que… no podía tomarme un día libre —susurró seguidamente.

Y así era. La impulsiva naturaleza del rubio había dado como resultado el cegarlo a él en su alegría y olvidar su principal misión para ese día: cuidar a su bebé.

La oficina del Hokage, por muy mediana camita azul instalada cerca del asiento de Naruto, diseñada especialmente con tiernos dibujos de ramen y ranas, no era el lugar adecuado para dejar a un niño de un año, sobretodo si en las mismas paredes se escondían letales armas ninjas y más si había demostrado movimientos de pronto también comenzar a corretear torpemente.

—¡Minato! —gritó Naruto empezando a dirigirse a donde el niño, aunque algo le detuvo y es que Hinata, por muy madre que fuera, no podía seguirle.

Al parar, ella chocó contra la espalda de él.

—¿¡Por qué te detienes? —preguntó la ojiclara.

—¿Por qué usas una toalla tan pequeña? —habló Naruto dando una desaprobatoria mirada.

—¡Minato! —Hizo recordar Hinata casi chillando.

—¡Minato! —Memorizó Naruto girando su rostro nuevamente en dirección a su oficina y perdiéndose ahora de la vista de Hinata –quien más adelante le recordaría a su esposo la cantidad de ropa _pequeña_ que él mismo había comprado cayéndole babas desde sus labios.

Y la cuestión era simple. Naruto encontró a su perezoso hijo durmiendo en el piso con tres ANBU alrededor de éste custodiándolo y amparándolo –porque vaya que sí eran eficaces; y ya no sólo Hinata y Naruto se gustaban a su manera, ni se gustaban sólo de la manera como para tener el derecho de besarse todos los días (tiernamente en público) y todas los noches (fogosamente en privado), sino que a ambos les gustaba su ahora vida, a los dos les gustaba haber formado una familia.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_Reviews son bienvenidos._


End file.
